Your Song
by itsjustalittlemakeup
Summary: I know it's been done, but a little one-shot of Blaine serenading Kurt in his audition for New Directions.


Today had been a great day, which considering it was the first day back at school rendered Kurt a little speechless on how much Blaine could improve his day. It was now time for Glee club, which really just made everything better, because Blaine was also going to be there. Blaine was everywhere that he went, and Kurt loved it, loved the easy accessibility to his boyfriend.

Just as he thought this, he saw Blaine standing out the front of Glee club waiting for him. "Hey!" Blaine quickly glanced around before kissing Kurt. "I missed you."

"You're ridiculous, I saw you two hours ago at lunch." Although the blush on Kurt's face spoke volumes on how much those little comments meant to him.

"Hmm, maybe, but you love me anyway." Blaine replied before pulling Kurt into the classroom by his hand. Blaine took a seat on the left hand side and pulled Kurt down with him.

"How was the rest of your day? You didn't get hassled too much did you?" Kurt asked whilst playing with Blaine's fingers.

"Kurt you need to stop worrying so much. The guys are always around, no one has even noticed I'm here."

Kurt looked up from their hands to see Blaine looking at their intertwined hands with a small smile on his face. Kurt felt completely at ease with Blaine around, he just made everything simple and easy. "Okay, I will stop telling you how much I worry, it won't stop me from worrying though. The same what you always used to worry back at Dalton, don't even try to deny it."

Blaine let out a burst of laughter at that, "You're right, I did worry for you, though if I was aware of the body guard duty these boys take on, I wouldn't have been half as worried as I was."

At this point everyone else started filing into the classroom, Puck when walking past them bumped fists with both of them before sitting down next to Lauren. After everyone had settled in Mr. Shue started the lesson "Hey guys! I hope you all had an awesome summer! I also hope you kept practicing your amazing singing voices. We have an extra person to welcome into our club, I know you all know him, but welcome Blaine! Now, you said you wished to do an audition piece?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I know everyone gets into the club, but I thought I would still audition, show off a bit of what I can do." Blaine stated whilst getting up and moving towards the piano. "I decided to go with something that everyone would know, 'Your Song' by Elton John." As he sat down and played a couple of chords on the piano Blaine glanced over to Kurt and winked.

Kurt immediately flushed red, and refused to make eye contact with anyone else in Glee club. Especially not Santana as she would probably make some crude hand gesture, and really there is only so much embarrassment Kurt could take in one day. As Blaine played the opening chords, Kurt turned all his attention towards his boyfriend.

Blaine looked at Kurt as soon as he started singing, playing the song by memory alone. "_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."_ The sincerity in Blaine's eyes took Kurt's breath away, this was embarrassing and he always thought being serenaded would be completely ridiculous. When Blaine did it however, all Kurt could think was that he never wanted it to end.

Blaine breezed through the chorus, and started on the second verse putting particular influence on the lyrics "_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_ During that entire verse Blaine had a ridiculous smile on his face looking into Kurt's eyes. "_And you can tell everybody that this is your song, It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind," _At this point Blaine stopped playing the piano and walked to Kurt, "_I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_ He finished the song up on his knees in front of Kurt with that silly grin back in place.

"I appreciate that you managed to avoid jumping on any furniture in this song." Was all Kurt said, but Blaine could see in his eyes that he loved him, and that he truly appreciated the genuine gesture.

"Kurt, if you don't want him, can I have him?" Mercedes said, interrupting the couples quiet moment.

"No, go find your own boy, that goes for all you girls, this boy is definitely taken." Kurt stated not looking away from Blaine though, who still hadn't gotten off the floor. "You hear that Anderson, you're not going anywhere so long as I can help it." Kurt whispered before bending down to give Blaine a kiss, that promised of more later on for the serenading he just did.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." At that Blaine finally got off the floor and sat in the chair next to Kurt.

"Thanks for that Blaine, you have an amazing voice! Welcome to New Directions." At that Kurt had grabbed Blaine's hand again and was already playing with his fingers again. This was going to be a good year was all the two boys could think.


End file.
